Randy Boy Junior
Randy Boy Junior (ランディー・ボーイ・ジュニア,'' lit. randī bōi junia'') is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He was the main antagonist preceding the events of the survival match of Asian champions. He is a featherweight boxer and the son of Raccoon Boy, the man who defeated Miyata's father and ended both their careers prematurely. Like Miyata Ichirou, he has the exact same style as his father and as such their match was considered fate. History Randy Boy Jr. is the former OPBF Interim Featherweight Champion. He holds a victory over the Philippine Featherweight Champion and fellow countryman, Malcolm Gedo. He is the son of the boxer that caused Miyata Ichiro's father's to retire from boxing, and coincidentally, uses an identical fighting style called switch hitting. This is the primary reason Miyata decided to break off his promised match with Ippo and challenge Randy instead. Randy is aiming to defeat Ricardo Martinez to become World Champion. It is revealed before his fight with Ichiro Miyata that his father died after his world title bout. He suspects it was because he sustained brain damage after the fight with Miyata's father. Randy was beaten by Miyata after what was undoubtedly Miyata's most intense fight up until that point. This angered his manager, Mr. Sakaguchi, into nullifying their contract. Match History Appearance Personality Randy is an arrogant boxer, who considers himself much better then his opponents, such as Miyata Ichirou. He is also shown to be quite level-headed, not holding a grudge over Miyata's father killing his own. But when he is losing in a fight, he can become extremely furious, and even changes his normally aloof face. Fighting Style and Techniques Randy Boy Jr. is an ambidextrous boxer, just like his father, which enables him to be a "Switch Hitter"; a boxer who is capable of freely switching stance from orthodox to southpaw and vice versa. His style has given him the ring name Asura because of his ability to "go" and "see" anywhere in the ring. His switching is said to be the perfect matchup against counter-punchers, and out-boxers in general, because it disrupts their rhythm and timing. This was shown in his past fights and his spar with Itagaki Manabu (who had already awakened his latent potential). He has power and endurance supposedly on par with Makunouchi Ippo, and is also surprisingly fast. Randy is also good at using head slips and parrying punches. His usual pattern is to allow his opponent to get into rhythm (though this means he may have to take some hits) then disrupt it by switching stances, upon when he eventually catches them. When he traps his opponents in the corner, he will face them directly with his hands up on both sides of his face. From there he switches between orthodox and southpaw depending on where his opponents move. Techniques *Switch *Body Blow *Headslip Weaknesses Randy tends to take a lot of hits, despite his speed and endurance. His signature strategy may not be as effective against in-fighters like Ippo, since the punishment he would have to take from them would be too severe to allow him to mount a counterattack. Randy is ambidextrous, but when pressured he throws his left, which is evidence that he favors the left hand more. Gallery SpeedHell scrop.jpg|Randy vs Miyata's Speed Hell 13.jpg|Asura form. wrath.jpg|Asura's wrath!!! reduction in speed hell.jpg|Randy blocking Miyata's punches. ippo_c820_p07 - Copy.jpg ippo_c820_p07.jpg|Randy Boy Jr. after entering the ring ippo_c820_p14.jpg|Randy Boy Junior with Mr. Sakaguchi ippo_c820_p16.jpg|"Face to Face" Randy Boy Junior & Miyata Ichiro Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Featherweights Category:Southpaws Category:Nationality Filipino Category:Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:Champions Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion Category:Hybrid Boxers